


Стихийное бедствие

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Rainy_Elliot



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Мегамозг рассказывает о своей юридической классификации Роксанне — которая не уверена, что это не розыгрыш.





	Стихийное бедствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399540) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Нет, правда, — уверяет Мегамозг смеющуюся Роксанну. — Можешь проверить.  
Роксанна закатывает глаза, ожидая дальше увидеть хитрую улыбку в духе «ты действительно поверила!»  
(Чаще всего такие шутки исходят от Прислужника, но Мегамозг тоже их порой отпускает, слишком редко для того, чтобы можно было сразу распознавать дурачество в его словах. Но, серьёзно, не может же он рассчитывать, что она...)  
Но хитрая улыбка не появляется; Мегамозг просто продолжает смотреть на неё.  
Он... он?..  
— Ты серьёзно? — Роксанна приподнимает брови. — Ты... Мегамозг. Ты правда думаешь, я поверю, что тебя классифицируют как...  
— Стихийное бедствие, да, — он опускает взгляд на чертежи перед собой, нахмурившись, что-то подчёркивает.  
Роксанна ждёт продолжения. (Смеха, слов, что он просто шутит...)  
Она отставляет кофе на пульт, подходит к Мегамозгу, и, подпрыгнув, садится на его стол. Кладёт пальцы ему на щёку, разворачивая его лицом к себе. Мегамозг не противится, даже сам поворачивает кресло и поднимает голову, переключив всё внимание на неё.  
Такая его природа, понимает Роксанна. Стоит лишь намекнуть, что ей нужно его внимание, и он тут же целиком сосредоточен на ней, словно... словно цветок-гелиотроп, поворачивающийся вслед за солнцем.  
(Роксанна никогда не чувствовала себя живее, важнее и прекраснее, чем когда Мегамозг смотрит на неё.)  
Сейчас он смотрит на неё с любопытством — и нежностью, что присутствует в его взгляде всегда.  
— ...ты серьёзно, — осознаёт Роксанна.  
— Хм-м-м? — он моргает. — А. Ты про... про «стихийное бедствие»? Да, я... я... устроил это несколько лет назад, — он улыбается ей, просто и мягко, как будто речь идёт о чём-то совершенно нормальном.  
— Поче... Как?  
— Взятки, — пожимает плечами Мегамозг, крутя карандаш между пальцами. — Куча взяток. Я... ну, — он неловко прочищает горло, опускает взгляд, кладёт карандаш на стол. — ...И немного шантажа? — он двигает карандаш, чтобы он лёг параллельно краю стола. — Но в основном взятки, — продолжает он, не отводя глаз от карандаша. — И шантаж взятками? Не знаю точно, это считается шантажом или взяткой...  
— Но почему?  
— О! Для страховки, — он смотрит на неё снизу вверх. — Чтобы люди могли...  
Он краснеет, внезапно, уши и виски заливает краска. Роксанна чувствует, как горячеет кожа под её пальцами.  
— Чтобы люди что? — она прижимает ладонь к его щеке, поглаживает большим пальцем разгорячённый висок.  
Мегамозг поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать её ладонь, скрыв при этом лицо под её рукой, и бормочет...  
— ...ущерб имуществу из-за... битв... ты знаешь. Когда рушатся дома... несправедливо это... не у всех есть деньги на...  
— Ты классифицировал себя как стихийное бедствие, чтобы... чтобы люди могли получить страховку, если ты разрушишь им дом? Во время...  
— Да, — говорит он, по-прежнему пряча лицо.  
(во время битв, сказал он, но ещё он сказал, что сделал это давно, значит...)  
— Ты сделал это, когда ещё был суперзлодеем?  
Мегамозг поднимает глаза на неё, скорчив гримасу.  
— Да, — говорит он с таким видом, будто сознаётся в чём-то позорном. Прикрывает глаза, глядя на неё сквозь ресницы.  
Роксанна смотрит на него сверху вниз, и её сердце сжимается от нежности.  
Боже, её никогда не перестаёт изумлять, какой он... насколько он... он...  
... он как одно из его облаков идей, составленных из ниток, рисунков и клочков бумаги, и они складываются в единую картину, если смотришь на них с нужного угла...  
(Роксанна смотрит на него с нужного угла)  
Она склоняется к нему для лёгкого, быстрого поцелуя. Но затем он издаёт удивлённый, но довольный звук и углубляет поцелуй, и Роксанна, разумеется, обхватывает рукой его шею и подключает к делу язык. И затем он кладёт руку ей на колено и поглаживает, и ласкает языком её язык, и издаёт ещё один очаровательный тихий звук...  
Роксанна забирается ему на колени, прижав бёдрами к высокому кожаному креслу, его рука на её ноге, разумеется, скользит под юбку, другая обхватывает талию, она кладёт обе ладони ему на затылок, продолжая целовать его.  
(Мегамозгу этим полднем больше не удаётся поработать над чертежами.)


End file.
